


#26 - I Got You A Present

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Suggestive, askmeme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Askmeme ficlet from tumblr! Pearl gets excited at the promise of a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#26 - I Got You A Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyourinmaruIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/gifts).



> Just a little askmeme ficlet for hyou on tumblr! Wrote it months ago, just posting it on AO3 now that I've remembered I have an account. Prompt was "I Got You A Present" and Pearlmethyst! Pearlmeth is my jam. I'm pyritepandy on tumblr now so hit me up for Steven Universe stupidity and an unhealthy obsession with a sentient cheeto puff.

[Ame] i got you a present  


Well, that was not something Pearl was used to seeing in her text messages. Amethyst was not exactly what Pearl would call  _thoughtful_. Sweet, sometimes, yes. Affectionate? Of course. But… not the kind for gifts out of the blue.

[Ame] it’s in the bedroom ;)

She brightened. Had Amethyst gotten her that vacuum she’d been eyeing? Their last one had given up the ghost after Opal’s last major shed, too choked up by cat hair to live another moment. They were in desperate need of a new vacuum, too, with spring coming up, but things just never seemed to work out right to get a new one-

She smiled to herself as she unlocked the front door of their apartment complex. This was exciting! What could it be?  


Ooh, wait, maybe a new gaming mouse? Her last one had died on her mid-raid, and her backup mouse didn’t have enough buttons for all her keybinds-

Pearl jogged up the first flight of stairs, pink showing on her cheeks as her blood got flowing, and took the second flight two at a time in long strides.

Maybe Amethyst had picked up that new crime novel the internet was abuzz about! She’d been looking forward to getting a chance to read  _Ten Little Grifters_ , but she hadn’t gotten down to the book store yet-

She turned the key into the lock and hummed happily as she made her way to their bedroom. Maybe it was a new pair of pointe shoes! Or cute hair clips! Those thigh-high stockings the both of them had been lusting after, maybe, or-

“…Amethyst.”  


Pearl stood in the door to their bedroom and sighed, rubbed down her face.

“Amethyst, I love you, but putting a bow on it doesn’t make it a present.”


End file.
